A Anima Story
by Happymystery12
Summary: Post-series. Contains Oc-Canon relationships. May become a Serine loves Husky, Cooro loves Serine, Nana loves Cooro story. In fact it's starting to be that now. ; Rated just in case!
1. They Meet!

"Aw... c'mon Husky!"

"Cooro, I already told both you AND Nana... NO."

"C'mon!"

Shut it, bat girl! Senri, help me out!"

"......."

"Grr."

A girl heard this scene. She hid in a bush and saw a boy flying, a girl flying, and two other people, one looking like a girl.

Nana heard a bush rustle. "Did you guys hear that?" (The bushes are far away)

The others (except Senri) shook their heads 'No'. Senri ran toward the bushes. He let his bear-arm show.

Serine screamed and flew up. "HELP!!!!!!"

Cooro yelled, "Senri! Stop!"

Senri stopped. He stared at Serine, who was shaking as she went down. "A-are y-you all.... +Anima?"

Cooro smiled. "Yup. I'm Cooro!"

Husky said, "My name's Husky." He kept a glare on the girl.

Senri said nothing. Nana said, "I'm Nana and this is Senri! He doesn't talk much..."

Serine smiled. "Nice to meet everyone!"

Cooro asked, "Wanna travel with us?"

Husky yelled, "No WAY! ONE girl is ENOUGH!!!"

Serine stared. She turned away, starting to cry. "I-I'm s-sorry..." She ran off.

Cooro ran after her. "Serine, wait!"

Serine heard him. "I need to be alone!"

Cooro grabbed her shoulder. Serine was surprised. "Wha--???"

He told her, "Husky's just like that."

Serine said, "But he--"

Cooro told her, "It's alright."

Serine let her +Anima form show. "Leave me alone!" She flew off, still crying.

---------------------------------------------

Cooro flew back to his group. "I tried."

Husky said, "She's gone? Good."

---------------------------------------------

Serine sat next to a river. She remembered a box in her backpack.

FLASHBACK!

_**Serine stopped in Octopus on her way home. A kid asked her something, and another kid stole from her bag. "Get back here!" she yelled as she chased the kids through a couple miles of ruins. A girl stopped her.**_

"_**Where are you going?" she asked Serine.**_

_**Serine said, "A couple kids stole from my bag! It's important to me!"**_

_**The girl said, "Calm down! Come on." She led Serine to a bunch of holes. "If you can get what's down there, you can keep it and I'll get your stuff back."**_

_**Serine nodded and jumped down. She found a bunch of-- pearls? -- and went up the rope ladder the girl had dropped down.**_

"_**Alright. You can keep the pearls. They belonged to a boy named Husky. You can give them back to him IF you want." She left, taking Serine with her to the exit of the ruins. "I'll go get your stuff." She returned a few minutes later with what was stolen. "Here."**_

_**Serine thanked the girl and left.**_

---------------------------------------------

Serine heard someone. "Leave me ALONE!" she yelled, thinking it was Cooro. It was Nana.

"Could I talk to you, Serine?"

"I... don't really want to talk to anyone."

Nana told her, "Husky's sorry for the way he acted."

Serine said, "Fine. If I come back, I'll have to give him something."

Nana said, "What?"

Serine simply got up. "Let's go." She started to fly. Nana followed.

When they got there, Husky yelled, "Great. They're back..."

Serine got a box out of her bag and tossed it to Husky. Husky looked at her in question. Serine told him, "Open it."

Husky did, and it revealed the exact same headband that he had worn in the circus. "How'd you put this back together?!"

Serine stepped back a little. "I stopped in Octopus, and I remembered seeing it in the circus, on the Mermaid Princess. A girl said it belonged to you, so I put it together and decided to give it to you."

Husky smiled. "Thanks, but..." He put it in the box and tossed it to Serine. "I don't need it. It's yours now."

Serine stared. "Thanks, Husky..." She put it on.

Cooro's eyes sparkled. "You... look really pretty with that on... Serine..."

Serine smiled at him. "Thanks Cooro."

Unknown to her, this started something that would PROBABLY be bad...

-----------------------------------

Well, chapter one! PLEASE review!


	2. To Wildia!

A few days after Serine met Cooro, Husky, Senri, and Nana, she started to travel with them.

She almost always wore her headband. Cooro always kept a stare on her. She never noticed.

One day, she finally noticed. "Cooro... could you stop staring at me? It's creeping me out..."

Cooro seemed to snap out of a trance. "Sorry..."

Husky asked the girls to leave for a few minutes. He told Cooro, "Why are you staring at her all the time?"

Cooro didn't respond. He then got hit on the head. "Ow! What was THAT for, Husky?"

"Answer the question!"

Cooro sighed. "Fine, I like her.... that hurt..."

Husky said, "Thank you."

Serine and Nana came back. Serine asked Husky, "Are you always angry, Husky?"

Husky replied, "Most of the time..."

Serine nodded. "Ok, then. Senri, do you EVER talk?"

Senri looked up. "Trouble..."

The others looked up and saw two harpies. "My... sisters..." Serine said, igniting horrible memories.

FLASHBACKS!

_**Little Serine smiled as she walked through the town. One of her sisters, also a +Anima, came up to her. "Hey, why aren't you home?!"**_

_**Serine stopped. "Momma said we didn't have to be home until seven."**_

_**Her sister yelled, "It IS seven!" She turned into her +Anima form and began to thrash her with her talons.**_

"_**Stop, stop, stop it, Mani!" Serine yelled as she covered herself.**_

_**Their mother came. "Mani!"**_

"_**Momma!!!" Serine ran and threw herself onto her mother.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Serine played in the manor yard. Her sister Ali yelled, "Serine, momma said to go in!"**_

_**Serine went in, thinking her mother was home. "Momma! Did you want me?"**_

_**She felt someone was behind her. She saw Mani and Ali. "Help... me..." They started to hit and kick her.**_

"_**HELP!!!" Serine covered herself. She saw a chance and ran for her life.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------**_

Serine screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Husky grabbed her. "Shush! Gosh, you're noisy!"

Serine instantly came to. "H-Husky?!" She blushed. "I'm sorry.... I... it's just... my sisters--"

Husky said, "Did they do things to you in the past?"

Serine nodded. "Y-yeah. They beat me a lot... when I was little..."

Husky let her go. "We better get out of here. Where's the nearest city?"

Serine looked at a map. "Here!" She pointed at an X on the map. "My home!" She smiled.

Her smile stopped when one of the harpies yelled, "There she is! Let's get her, Mani!!!"

The other harpy nodded. They dive-bombed. "Cooro, grab Senri and come both you and Nana follow me!" She wrapped her arms around Husky's waist. "Hold on, Husky!" She started to fly.

Husky tried to make her let go. "Lemme go!!! NOW!!!"

Serine said, "No! We're already in the air!"

Husky had no choice but to hold on.

After a couple hours, they reached a cave. Serine took a rope out of her bag. She told the group, "Hold on. I know the way to my home."

The others grabbed the rope and Serine grabbed the front. She warned, "A lot of bat +Anima live in the cave itself. If you get a headache, just hold on and I'll keep us going."

Everyone got a headache from the screeches in the cave except Nana and Serine.

They finally got to a spot where they could see a soft blue glow. "We're here..." Serine smiled.

Cooro looked around the trail. "Lanterns lighting the way?"

Serine nodded. "The blue lanterns lead to town. The grey lanterns lead to my turf."

They reached a gate. "Let us in! We're ALL +Anima!" Serine demanded.

A guard said, "Show us."

Cooro, Nana, and Serine showed their wings. Senri showed his bear-arm. Husky showed his fish tail.

The guard nodded to another. "Fine. Go in." They entered the town.

Serine said, "Welcome to the all +Anima world of Wildia!"

Everyone was amazed. "A world of only +Anima?" Husky asked.

Serine smiled at him. "That's right! This place is sort of a refuge for +Anima. And because everyone is a +Anima..." She showed the group a bunch of people in their +Anima forms. "No one is shunned by this society."

Everyone in the group smiled. "No more being marked as an outcast..." Nana said, amazed. "We all have a place."

Serine nodded. "Go on and look for jobs. We can stay at my place."

Cooro said, "Can we get something to eat first?"

Serine laughed. "Ok. There's a restaurant nearby that gives you your first meal FREE."

Cooro smiled. "Yay!" Husky hit him with his staff. "Ow!"

They went to the restaurant. They got amazing food. Soon Senri got up and went to the kitchen. He came back moments later smiling and holding a paper. "Job..." he gave Serine the paper.

"Wow, Senri! You already got a job?!" Senri nodded.

Cooro said, "Cool! Now it's our turn!" The group left, except Senri.

Serine called to Senri as they left, "Remember Senri: Grey lanterns lead to my place!"

Cooro found a job working in a market. Husky found a job fishing. Nana found a job working in the caves.

Later that evening, Serine waited at the gate to her manor for the others. Cooro was the first one there. "Hey!"

Serine replied, "Hey, how was work?"

"Pretty good! Look what I bought for you!" He showed Serine a pendant made with diamonds and pearls.

"Oh my..." She put it on, and it seemed to brightly sparkle. "Thanks, Cooro!"

Husky came running up to them. "Hi guys!" He didn't notice Serine's necklace.

Senri walked up moments later. "Hi..." He was smiling.

"Hi Senri!" everyone said.

Nana came up the trail. "Hi!"

"Hey Nana!" Serine said.

----------------------------------------------------------

The love triangle (or square) has begun! Beware of the rivalry! The drama! The... music? All coming next chapter!!!!

REVIEW!


	3. The Harpy Sisters Attack!

Serine stared at the stars and didn't notice someone coming up behind her. "Hi Serine!"

Serine looked behind her, startled. "Cooro! Hi."

Cooro sat next to her. "Pretty, huh?" He looked up at the stars.

Serine said, "Yeah. I'm lucky, I live under the sky. I got the best place. I get sunlight. Moonlight. It's great. I get to stargaze." She looked at Cooro. "It's getting late. We'd better get to bed."

Cooro nodded and they went inside. The others were waiting in the main room. They decided to go to bed.

A couple hours later, Serine woke up and decided to go out and stargaze for about an hour. She couldn't sleep anyway.

She sat in the spot she had earlier. She heard a shriek that sounded like an eagle. "Oh no..." she whispered, looking up to see two harpies.

They were smiling evilly. One said, "Wanna play with us, Serine?"

Serine stared at the harpies. "N-no! Help!"

The harpies began to hit, kick, claw, and peck her. Serine started to cry. She soon screamed, "HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Nana woke up hearing this. She shook the others, saying, "Guys! Guys! Wake up! I heard someone screaming for help and I think it was Serine!"

Cooro grabbed a weapon. "What?!"

Nana yelled, "We have to help!" The others nodded and they went outside.

Serine screamed, "Stop! Stop! Stop!" She continued crying.

Senri let his +Anima form show and ran toward the harpies. He clawed both once each.

"W-what the?!" one of them said. "Well, Ali, looks like we get to have some fun."

The other one replied, "It would seem so, Mani." They charged at Senri. He kept going, clawing as he led the harpies away from Serine.

Someone knelt in front of her. "You alright?" There was a deep concern is his voice.

"Y-yeah Husky... I think I'm okay..." She blacked out.

"Serine!" Nana yelled.

Senri yelled, "Go!"

Nana said, "No, Senri! Not without YOU!"

Senri only repeated "GO!" He then said, "Get... her... outta... here!"

Nana smiled. "Senri, you--"

Senri yelled, "Go!"

They went inside. Husky put Serine in her bed and went back out to fight. "Nana, keep an eye on her."

Nana nodded. "Okay!"

------------------------------------------------

Senri kept fighting. He led the harpies a little ways from the house. He got hurt badly by one, but kept going.

Nana looked through the window. She opened it and yelled, "Senri, Husky! Cover your ears!"

They covered their ears and Nana used her screech. The harpies couldn't bear it and left.

Nana ran out and looked at Senri's wounds. Serine woke up. "Husky? Cooro? Nana?" She gasped. "Senri!" She got up and ran outside, despite her wounds.

Senri looked at her. "I'm ok."

Serine dropped on her knees next to him. "You sure? You're bleeding a lot."

Senri nodded and got up. Nana said, "We'd better go in." Everyone went in and went to bed.

The next day, Serine was the first one up. She got up and went into the main room.

She smiled and began to read the newspaper. She was surprised at what was on the front page. "HARPY SISTERS TAKEN TO PRISON."

She read part of the story. "'The Harpy Sisters Mani and Ali have been taken into custody on charges that they hurt another +Anima.' Wow... my sisters have been arrested..."

Cooro walked into the room. "Hi Serine!"

Serine looked at him. "Good morning Cooro. You hungry?"

Cooro said, "Yay!" He looked around, waiting for Husky to hit him. "Huh? No one hit me..."

Serine laughed. "Husky's not up yet. Come on. I'm hungry too."

They walked into the kitchen and Serine tossed Cooro a piece of bread. "Yay!" He began to eat.

Soon Nana walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, guys."

The other two said, "Good morning Nana." Serine turned on some music and it was Luigi's Mansion Theme. (From Super Smash Bros. Brawl)

Senri sat in the living room. Husky came out and went to the kitchen. "Hey."

Serine smiled. "Hi Husky."

Husky said, "You ok?"

Serine nodded. "I'm fine. I'm a little worried about Senri, though..."

Husky said, "He's fine. He's been through worse."

Serine nodded. "I'm just glad everyone's all right."

-------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if you think the story sucks! I added the fight scene to make it seem more exciting. I'm sorry if it sucks! --;


End file.
